


[Podfic] all that is loved does now glitter by Pameluke

by fire_juggler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fantasizing, Glitter, Glitter Marking, Hickeys, M/M, Magnus Bane is Slightly Possessive, Marking, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Magnus leaves accidental traces of glitter behind. Alec likes it a lot. Only, as it turns out, it's not as accidental as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] all that is loved does now glitter by Pameluke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all that is loved does now glitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448038) by [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke). 



> Recorded for Jinxy's birthday. I HOPE YOU HAVE THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER, JINXY! ♥
> 
> Many, many thanks to Pameluke for giving blanket permission to record podfic!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/all_that_is_loved_does_now_glitter.mp3)

## Length:

00:27:16 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/all_that_is_loved_does_now_glitter-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 26.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/all_that_is_loved_does_now_glitter-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 14.1 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
